


Memos

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TO: All Offworld Teams, Stargate Command<br/>FROM: Brigadier General Jack O'Neill<br/>SUBJECT: Locker Room Changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memos

TO: All Offworld Teams, Stargate Command  
FROM: Brigadier General Jack O'Neill  
SUBJECT: Locker Room Changes

Due to a recent upsurge in the number of offworld bodyswaps, genderswaps, and other altering phenomena, large mirrors are now being installed on the outside of every locker room door. Smaller mirrors will be added to other gendered spaces throughout the base in the future. Please be certain to check every time that you are entering the correct room for the _body_ you are in.

 

TO: All Offworld Teams, Stargate Command  
FROM: Brigadier General Jack O'Neill  
SUBJECT: Locker Room Changes

Due to the continued upsurge in offworld bodyswaps, genderswaps, and species changes, a third locker room is being outfitted to accommodate anyone not their usual self.

 

TO: All Offworld Teams, Stargate Command  
FROM: Brigadier General Jack O'Neill  
SUBJECT: Locker Room Changes

Please visit the infirmary first to be sure your new species can shower without blowing up the walls. Until the damage can be repaired, Dr Lee has set up hoses in the former armory on level 24.

 

TO: All Offworld Teams, Stargate Command  
FROM: Brigadier General Jack O'Neill  
SUBJECT: Locker Room Changes

Until the aliens' locker can be cleared of all remaining splooge, all personnel not currently in their own bodies will prepare for missions in the meeting room next door. Anyone else found sneaking into the splooge room in the hopes of transformation will work with Doctor Jackson for a week. All first contact teams need to temporarily reassign any splooge-creatures to another team; they're considered a threat on other planets, not a joke.

 

TO: All Offworld Teams, Stargate Command  
FROM: Brigadier General Jack O'Neill  
SUBJECT: Locker Room Changes

Shower in your own damn home, people.


End file.
